This invention relates to the field of carrying and dumping materials. More specifically, it presents a device which is attachable to the standard pick-up truck bed which allows a load deposited in the bin to be dumped from the truck.
In the United States and throughout the World, the use of pick-up trucks is common. These trucks usually have a rear loading area approximately five feet wide and approximately 6-8 feet long, having a side height of approximately three feet. When these trucks are used for loading materials such as dirt, gravel, larger rocks, or other materials, the method of removing the load would be to shovel the dirt or rock from the bed of the pick-up truck by hand. This often cumbersome and tiring work must be performed manually.
At least one prior inventor has directed himself to the problem of unloading material such as dirt or rock from a pick-up truck. The 1987 patent issued to Leonard (U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,371) discloses a bin insert for a pick-up truck which is capable of sliding off the bed of a pick-up truck to unload the dirt or gravel. As shown most specifically on FIG. 3 of the Leonard Patent the entire bin is pivoted near the tailgate so that the load may be removed from the pick-up truck. However, the tiltable bin of Leonard is mounted on a permanent framework. This arrangement can cause a great deal of stress both on the bolts of the frame near the cab, and on the longitudinal rails, and on the bin frame itself. Additionally, the weight of the load can cause the movement of the loaded bin to require heavy manual lifting. It is an object of this invention to provide an attachable bin and frame which allows the dirt or gravel located in the bin to be removed from the pick-up truck, which also minimizes the stress to the bed of the pick-up truck and frame. It is a further object of this invention to provide an attachable bin which may be easily maneuvered without requiring heavy lifting.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a bin and frame assembly that the bin may slide out of the bed of the truck to a pre-determined length whereupon the entire bed and frame assembly tilts to deposit the materials onto the ground.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an easy means for dumping a load such as dirt or gravel from a pick-up truck while still allowing the basic integrity of the pick-up truck load to remain intact. Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.